Prussian Foreign Relations
The Prussian Empire establishes relations with any and all nations willing to have mutual respect and understanding. Due to the relatively new formation of the nation, Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen has only so far made diplomatic progress with two nations. The Dominion is currently a signatory of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and its Council. Current Embassies The Prussian Empire currently has embassies with only two nations, The United Provinces and The Vaniveran Empire. The embassies in the Dominion are located on Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe; the major political district of the Dominion. The current embassies and their locations are as follows: ClinkhamEmbassy.jpg|162, Tenarran Boulevard, Embassy of United Provinces. VaniveranEmbassy.jpg|177, Tenarran Boulevard, Embassy of Deltora. MidwayEmbassy.jpg|194, Tenarran Boulevard, Embassy of Union of Midway. JBREmbassy.jpg|135, Tenarran Boulevard, Embassy of the United States of JBR. PacificEmbassy.jpg|187, Tenarran Boulevard, Embassy of the Pacific Empire. Diplomatic Relations United Provinces ]] *'Name:' United Provinces *'Full Name:' The United Provinces of Clinkham Wood *'Ambassador to United Provinces:' TBA *'Ambassador to the Prussian Empire:' TBA *'United Provinces Embassy Address:' 162 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe *'Prussian Embassy Address:' TBA Relations between the Prussian Empire and The United Provinces began after the Prussian entry into The German Empire on March 27, 2009. Since then, the two nations have become strong friends and allies, and have participated together in conflicts such as the Karma War and the Slovenian Conflict. Deltora ]] *'Name:' Deltora *'Full Name:' Deltoran Republic *'Ambassador to Deltora:' Hans Zehender *'Ambassador to the Prussian Empire:' TBA *'Deltora Embassy Address:' 177 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe *'Prussian Embassy Address:' TBA Relations between the Prussian Empire and the Deltoran Republic began shortly after the Prussian Empire signed the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact on April 28, 2011. Bekolan fought with Prussia against the United Pacific Aligned Coalition during the Great Pacific War, as well as aiding it in the Prussian Civil War. Midway ]] *'Name:' Midway *'Full Name:' Union of Midway *'Ambassador to Midway:' Günther Hoener *'Ambassador to the Prussian Empire:' Michal Kundera *'Midway Embassy Address:' 194 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe *'Prussian Embassy Address:' 47 Columbus Boulevard, Aldebaran Relations between the Union of Midway and the Prussian Empire began on April 28, 2011, following the Prussian signing of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. The two nations quickly became close, with Midway providing military aid for Prussia in its Civil War. JBR ]] *'Name:' JBR *'Full Name:' United States of JBR *'Ambassador to JBR:' Joerg Lindemann *'Ambassador to the Prussian Empire:' Rudolf Gutenberg *'JBR Embassy Address:' 135 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe *'Prussian Embassy Address:' 35 Embassy Row Boulevard, JBR City Relations with the United States of JBR began a few days before April 28, 2011, when JBR invited the Prussian Empire to sign the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and take part in the organization. Von Schliefen accepted, and shortly after the Prussian Empire joined the list of signatories for the pact. Relations between the two nations are on very friendly terms, and JBR soon aided the Dominion in fighting the civil war. Pacific Empire ]] *'Name:' Pacific Empire *'Full Name:' The Pacific Empire *'Ambassador to Pacific Empire:' Hellmut Behrends *'Ambassador to the Prussian Empire:' Ferdinand Hernandez *'Pacific Embassy Address:' 187 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe *'Prussian Embassy Address:' 8 Bismarck Boulevard, Jaegar Kingdom/Central ATLANTIS Relations with the Pacific Empire began on April 28, 2011, after the Prussian signed the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. The two nations quickly became close allies, and are two of the biggest nations in the pact territorially, economically, and militarily. The Pacific Empire has also aided the Dominion in its civil war. Bekolan ]] *'Name:' Bekolan *'Full Name:' Republic of Bekolan *'Ambassador to Bekolan:' Conrad Bleckmann *'Ambassador to the Prussian Empire:' TBA *'JBR Embassy Address:' 121 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe *'Prussian Embassy Address:' TBE Relations with the Republic began when Von Schliefen accepted the invitation to join the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, and shortly after the Prussian Empire joined the list of signatories for the pact. Relations between the two nations are on very friendly terms, and Bekolan fought alongside the Prussian Empire during the Great Pacific War. Relations with European Nations }} ]] The Prussian Empire maintains a good relationship with many European powers, and has also allied many. Current Prussian European allies include the United Provinces, Slovenia (as a satellite of the UP), Turkey, Sweden, Finland, and Russia. Nations which have a friendly relationship with Prussia include; Iceland, Portugal, Morocco, Tunisia, Italy, the Baltic States, Denmark, Romania, Moldova, the Ukraine, and Belarus. All of these nations have a mutually advantageous relationship with the Prussian Empire, engaging in trade and communication with it. While the Prussian Empire has many friends in Europe, it also has much opposition. Chief among these nations is France, closely followed by Croatia and Slovakia. Also in opposition to it is Spain, Switzerland, Norway, and most of the Balkan States (excepting Hungary and Romania). These nations have opposed Prussian (and Tenarran) actions in Europe since after the Swiss Civil War and the unification of Tenarra (and the Prussian Empire later). France and the Balkan States have seen the Dominion as being a destabilizing power in the region, and have often called for action against it in the , of which it is not a member. The Prussian Empire attempts to remain neutral with most of these nations, excepting the condemnations of France and the recent Slovenian Conflict, in which the Prussian Empire (and its ally the United Provinces) took control of and as client states. The United Provinces Prussia and its closest ally, the United Provinces, have maintained an excellent relationship since the fall of the Kingdom of Tenarra in the Tenarran Civil War. Following the victory of the Imperialist Faction in the war, the Prussian government was almost immediately contacted by the United Provinces government, asking for the creation of an embassy and a treaty of friendship between the two nations. An alliance was signed into being in 2010, shortly before the beginning of the Slovenian Conflict. Relations with the United States The relationship between the United States and the Empire is one of very strong friendship, the United States being one of Prussia's closest allies (next to the United Provinces). This relationship has built itself over almost 70 years, since the Kingdom of Tenarra established official diplomatic relations with the United States. The ties between the two nations increased exponentially in 1987 with the signing of the Refuge Pact, where the United States stated that if there were to be a disaster in Europe, or a major war, all Prussian Citizens would be able to receive Refugee Status and reside in its borders until the end of the calamity. This was an offer of friendship made by the United States, and the Empire returned it in 1998 with the signing of the Berlin Accord, which established a revolutionary free trade system exclusively between them. Prusso-American relations also survived the Tenarran Civil War, after which Alfred von Schliefen, the new Head of State and Government, claimed the Pact and Accord to still be in effect, and immediately reestablished the temporarily-dead relationship with the United States. Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact On April 28, 2011, Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen signed the treaty called the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact (or STOP), a revolutionary accord of friendship and cooperation between, as of the current time, 14 different nations. This pact has led to a significant boost in Prussian relations with other member nations, and has provided a greater collective security for the world. Within days of the signature, Prussia began to set up economic deals with other signatories that led to a huge increase in the optimism of investors and stock prices. Von Schliefen, a few days after signing the agreement, stated that: "This treaty will allow the Prussian Empire to have a greater presence in the world, something that until now was not possible. We look forward to a prosperous future with our new friends." Category:Prussian Empire Category:Politics of the Prussian Empire